


Young Folks [podfic]

by CherryMilkshake, Everlind



Series: Young Folks verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Bromance, Explicit Language, Frottage, Humanstuck, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Yeah, you know this dickhead. You've never met him, never spoken to him, but you really, really, really fucking hate this guy. For entirely childish reasons that are his fault simply by virtue of existing.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>John Egbert is Dave Strider's best friend.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Too bad his eyes are this amazing, really blue color. Damn it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Folks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918563) by [Everlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 83:10 / 1 hour and 23 minutes
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 53:36 
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 58:47
> 
> This chapter is SFW!


End file.
